


Love's In My Heart

by Writingwife83



Series: Historic AUs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poldark AU, Post revolutionary war era, Pregnancy, Romance, admitting feelings, married sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: The new Mistress Holmes loves her husband dearly, but it pains her to think that Sherlock doesn't feel the same. A late night conversation will reveal lovely surprises to both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched a bunch of season 1 of Poldark, and this one scene at the end of episode 4 had me dreaming of a Sherlolly version. This is a one shot and I'm not going all crazy with a Poldark AU for these two because frankly, there's a lot that would be hard to make fit well. But like I said, this scene...heart eyes! So I just had to! I didn't plan much and kind of wrote and posted this on a whim, so this is all me and mistakes are all my own. I take full responsibility. Sorry not sorry lol! ;)  
> Anyway, be warned that there's spoilers if you haven't watched the show. And if you haven't, do yourself a favor and dive right in!  
> And one more note that the fic title is inspired by the song Demelza sings earlier in the same episode that inspired this one shot. Good lordy I love that scene where she sings at the party! :D <3 <3

Molly settled on the bed in the dim flickering candlelight of their bedchamber, absentmindedly fingering the hem of Sherlock’s shirt that she wore. She felt so much more at ease since returning from spending Christmas at Trenwith. Not to say it hadn’t gone better than she had first anticipated, but of course it was still so much more pleasant and comfortable to be back home at Nampara. She had long since considered it to be her home, even before becoming Sherlock’s wife. Even as his kitchen maid, no place had ever given her a calmer mind and lighter spirit than this dear little cottage.

The man himself, Sherlock Holmes, stood nearby as he casually looked through some papers. He seemed rather unaware of the storm that was raging inside his wife’s head. His mind was usually far more occupied with his attempt to support and amuse himself with the business of solving crimes and performing scientific experiments. Little else seemed worthy of significant mental and emotional investment.

The light danced over his profile and Molly swallowed thickly as she watched him. It seemed to her that at any given moment she had volumes of words saved up in her heart to speak to him, but was constantly burdened with the belief that she best hold back. She needed to hold back. It was difficult to imagine speaking some things, with the belief that the sentiment would not be returned.

But she did dearly wish to know one thing tonight. Molly couldn’t help but hope for a bit of reassurance that her first formal event as Mistress Holmes hadn’t been a complete disaster. The idea that she’d let him down and given him reason to regret his choice of wife was far too much to bear, especially in her more emotional condition of late.

“Sherlock?” Her voice cut gently through the silence. “How did I do last night? You were not too ashamed of me?”

He turned to stare at her for a moment, his expression unreadable, and then he turned away again, setting the papers he held back in their place on the desk.

“Why do you think I married you?”

“I don’t know,” she answered with soft honesty. It had been a few months, but she still wasn’t quite sure of the answer. Her own all consuming love for him had been more than enough to induce her to take her marriage vows. Whatever he was willing to contribute to the union was worlds more than she had expected when being hired as a servant, and so she thought she should be grateful, even if she couldn’t make much sense of it all.

“To satisfy an appetite,” Sherlock said, taking the liberty of answering his own question as he slowly stepped over toward where she sat on the bed and sat down to face her. “To prevent excess loneliness, seeing as complete solitude is not ideal for my mind, and because it was the right thing to do…considering what happened between us.”

Molly blushed as she looked down for a moment, recalling the strange and unexpected night just before they were actually wed.

He had been so very moody and disagreeable after being unable to successfully argue the judges to look favorably on a young servant of his who had been charged with poaching. His foul mood had led to unkind words, but somehow things had shifted when Sherlock saw how his cruelty hurt her. He’d apologized, amazingly enough, and then reached out and tenderly touched her face. That was when a fire lit in his eyes that she’d never seen before. And before she’d had time to question him, he’d leaned in to press his lips to hers. Yes, he’d attempted to push her off and send her to bed after that brief but heated contact, but by then Molly knew that no matter the cost, what had been started must be seen to the finish. And if it had to be by her hand, so be it.

Despite the way her cheeks went crimson at the memory, she wasn’t sorry that she’d followed him to his bedchamber that night. It took little or no coaxing for him to rescind his decision to push her away. And in the end, it was one of the first moments when Molly was able to enjoy the feeling that he needed her just as desperately as she did him.

“I had few expectations,” Sherlock continued in a low murmur, making her eyes meet his again. “At best, you would be a distraction; a pleasant indulgence that I occasionally allowed myself.”

Molly pressed her lips together as she listened, preparing to carefully control her expression in the face of disappointment.

“But I was mistaken,” he said tenderly, his gaze growing softer. “You have been so much more than that to me.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she listened to him go on.

“You have redeemed me, and given me hope in the face of all the despair my life has recently had to offer.” Sherlock reached down and scooped up her hand, taking it up to hold firmly against his heart. “For all you have done for me, I am your humble servant…and I love you.”

Words failed Molly, but the corner of her lips lifted in a smile of surprise and elation. It wasn’t just fire in her husbands eyes anymore, it was also peace and contentment. It truly was the look of love.

He leaned forward to grasp her face and meet her lips with warm kisses, and when they separated again, Molly was finally sure that it was time to share her own bit of surprising news.

“Well, I do hope that you’ll have a little love to spare,” she whispered

Sherlock’s brow quirked up a bit as he obviously began considering what his wife’s statement could mean.

“For our child,” Molly added, confirming what he’d likely already calculated in those few seconds.

His face blossomed in an instant as he realized the true weight of her words, and he gently grasped her face anew, regarding her more than ever as a treasure in his hands. When their lips came together once again, the emotions of the moment bubbling over, Molly was finally able to revel in this newfound feeling of complete confidence. Confidence in her marriage, and in her husband. Whatever storms were to come in the future, that was something to cling to. It was as unexpected as it was wonderful.

He loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts. ;)


End file.
